


This Bud of Love

by Anonymous



Series: Shakespeare Has Nothing on Us [6]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Childbirth, Established Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A look into the journey of your pregnancy with your and Misha's child, from surprising Misha with the news to the birth of your baby.
Relationships: Misha Collins/Reader, Misha Collins/You
Series: Shakespeare Has Nothing on Us [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046971
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Happy Birthday, Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Act II Scene II of Romeo and Juliet:
> 
> "This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
> May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet."
> 
> Sort of follows season 12's story arc as in the reader's pregnancy gets written into the show, meaning Jack still exists but he's Cas & Nikki's son, not Lucifer and Kelly's.

Misha rolled onto his back and pulled you to him, the two of you sweaty and sated from your early-morning lovemaking session. "Mmm, what a way to wake up," he hummed. "Must be my birthday or something."

You grinned. "Happy birthday, husband. 42 looks good on you."

Misha began to trace gentle patterns on your bare back. "And to be able to spend it at home in Austin, with no convention this weekend… Even better."

You gave him a kiss. "Come on, let's shower then I'll make you a birthday breakfast."

Misha made a displeased sound and pulled you closer. "Can't I just spend my birthday in bed with my beautiful wife?"

You laughed. "As fun as that sounds, I _did_ actually plan something and we're on a time crunch, so get your gorgeous self up and let's get going."

You stuck your head back in the doorway on your way out. "Oh, and wear something comfy."

You took a quick shower and got dressed, then headed to the kitchen.

Making sure that Misha was still in the shower, you pulled out a small cooler and packed up some sandwiches and chips for the two of you along with the fresh fruit and veggies you had prepared the evening before.

You headed back inside and had just started on breakfast when Misha came into the kitchen. Your mouth watered at the sight of him in a form-fitting t-shirt with a hoodie over it, a pair of jeans that always made his (quite delectable) ass look fantastic, and a pair of sneakers.

He looked down at himself when he caught you staring. "Is this okay? You said comfortable, so…"

You coughed. "Um, yeah, yeah, that works for this morning's plans. Just so you know we're gonna have to come back and change at some point because we're going out to dinner with Jensen, Dani, Jared, and Gen tonight."

After enjoying breakfast together you two set out. You knew Misha both loved being out in nature and was quite the foodie so you had planned a hike before it got too hot, then a picnic for lunch and dinner at Misha's favorite restaurant in the evening. You also had a special surprise planned when you got back home to get ready for dinner, but you didn't want to think about that just yet.

You drove out to McKinney Falls and parked. "I figured we could start out with a hike before it gets too hot," you said, "then find a nice secluded area to have a picnic in."

"Aww, honey, this is great," Misha said. "I love getting to hike with you."

You headed out hand-in-hand on the Onion Creek Hiking and Bike trail, stopping every so often to point out wildlife to each other. Once you had wound your way back to the car, you grabbed the cooler and headed the short distance to the picnic area.

You finished eating and threw out your trash, then headed back home to shower and change.

You sat Misha down at the kitchen table. "Okay before we go get ready for dinner I wanted to give you your birthday present…" You trailed off and just shook your head. "Just… just stay here. I'll be right back."

You headed to your office and retrieved the three gift bags you had stashed in your filing cabinet. You took a deep breath and headed back into the kitchen before setting them in front of Misha. "Happy birthday, honey."

Misha grabbed the first bag and pulled out a jar of pasta sauce. His brow wrinkled. "Okay…" 

"Open your next one," you encouraged.

Next, Misha pulled out a bottle of wine.

He looked at you quizzically. "Is this a hint about dinner tonight? Or are we taking a surprise trip to Italy?"

You shook your head with a grin. "Keep going…"

Next, Misha pulled out the beaded bracelet you had made the day before.

He peered at it. "This is cool. Is it Morse code? What's it say?"

You pulled a small rectangular box out of your pocket and handed it to him. "Here, there's one more thing."

Misha pulled off the lid and moved the tissue paper aside, the smile sliding off of his face when he saw the contents.

He looked again at the jar of Prego pasta sauce, then closer at the label on the bottle of wine, then at the positive pregnancy test in his hands, then back at you. "Y/N?" he said hopefully.

"Your bracelet spells out D-A-D-D-Y," you explained.

Misha's eyes started to water. "We did it?"

You nodded, tears forming in your own eyes. "Yeah, honey, we did."

"We did it. We did it!" Misha stood and pulled you into a hug. "Oh my god, we did it. We're gonna be parents!"

He kissed you thoroughly before crouching down to where he was eye level with your abdomen. "Hi, baby," Misha said, placing gentle hands on your stomach. "It's your dad. I just found out about you but I love you already." 

He stood back up and kissed you again. "I can't believe we're gonna have a baby. How far along are you? How long have you known? When can we tell everyone?"

You laughed at the adorableness of Misha's enthusiasm. "I'm just under 5 weeks, and I've only known for a couple of days. We'll need to tell Andrew soon since it affects filming."

Misha nodded. "Ok, we'll tell Andrew first thing on Monday then."

"And I don't want to tell everyone tonight but then again I don't want to keep the news from them for too long," you continued, "so I was thinking we could tell them when we're all back here for Labor Day in a couple of weeks, and maybe we can FaceTime your mom & Sasha and tell them then too, but other than that I want to keep it out of the public until I'm further along. 

"I have an appointment for an ultrasound scheduled for the 1st, so when we talk to Andrew we'll have to see if filming can be arranged to where they won't need us in the afternoon."

Misha shook his head with a chuckle. "God, I still can't believe it. I never expected it to happen this fast."

You laughed. "What can I say, honey? Turns out we didn't need much practice after all."

He smiled at you again, placing his hands on your stomach once more. "No, I guess we didn't, huh?"

* * *

Later that night you and Misha climbed into bed together. "I don't think anyone noticed I wasn't drinking," you said with a chuckle. "Jared and Gen both seemed distracted and Jensen was too busy cooing at Dani's stomach."

Misha turned to you with a smile and placed a gentle hand on your abdomen. "Can't wait to see _you_ full and round like that with _our_ child," he murmured. "See the life we've created together growing inside you."

You chuckled. "You might be saying that now," you joked, "but just wait until you actually have to deal with me being as big as a house, having swollen ankles, and not being able to see my feet."

Misha shook his head with a soft smile. "You'll always be beautiful to me, Y/N. I love you so much."

He gave you a long, slow kiss and trailed a hand down your side. "Now, just because we succeeded in our mission doesn't mean we can't still have some fun for a while, does it?"

You gave him a wicked grin. "Well, I _did_ say we had plans tonight, didn't I?"


	2. Start Spreading the News

The following Monday morning, you and Misha arrived to set early so you could talk to Andrew before needing to be in makeup and wardrobe.

You walked hand-in-hand to Andrew's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," you heard Andrew call out.

He looked up from his computer as you & Misha entered. "Y/N, Misha, come on in."

Misha let you sit in the chair in front of Andrew's desk as he stood next to you. "Hey, can Y/N and I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

You had heard how difficult it was to be a pregnant woman in Hollywood, especially on a television show, so needless to say you were nervous. With the stunts required for your role you figured you would likely be killed off. Luckily this was _Supernatural_ \-- no one really stayed dead -- so you could only hope to be brought back later. "We just wanted to let you know that I'm pregnant," you said. "We just found out but wanted to let you know early so that arrangements could be made in case cast or script changes were required."

"I see," Andrew said. "Well congratulations, you two. When are you due?"

"At the end of April, couple of weeks after filming is scheduled to end," Misha answered, taking your hand in his.

Andrew chuckled, a wide smile forming on his face. "I've gotta say, you couldn't have had more perfect timing."

You and Misha looked at each other in confusion, then back at Andrew.

"Since Jensen is going to be taking some time off mid-season for his wife's pregnancy we've decided to change up the main story arc and have Nikki and Cas be the focus this season," he explained. "I was going to call a meeting with all of you soon anyway, so I might as well tell you two now: Cas and Nikki are going to conceive a Nephilim, and because of the accelerated timeline of Nephilim pregnancies we shouldn't need to hide your real pregnancy at all for filming, Y/N. Nikki will give birth during the season finale, which will give you both the summer to enjoy time with your newborn."

He paused. "Because of the nature of Nephilim pregnancies on human mothers we will be killing Nikki at the end of the season," he added gently, "but will absolutely be bringing her back during next season's premiere, so neither of you have to worry." 

You nodded in understanding. "Hey, everyone else has died and been resurrected, now it's my turn," you joked.

Andrew stood and gave you both a brief hug. "Congrats again. Do Jared and Jensen know?"

You shook your head. "We're going to tell them and Gen and Dani when we go home for Labor Day in a couple of weeks and we want to keep it out of the public for a while, and given the new storyline we'll probably at least wait until the episode airs to avoid any potential spoilers."

Andrew nodded. "Then your secret is safe with me."

* * *

"Ahh, gotta love holiday weekends," Jared said as you all stepped off of the plane in Austin 2 weeks later. "Home sweet home."

You nodded. "Always good to be back."

"I'm so glad we convinced you guys to move here," Jensen added.

You linked your fingers through Misha's and gave his hand a squeeze. "So are we."

Misha took his phone out of his pocket with his free hand and turned it back on. "So we'll see you guys for lunch tomorrow, right?"

"Sure will," Jensen answered. "11 o'clock?"

You nodded. "Yep."

"And you're sure you don't need us to bring anything," Jared added.

Misha shook his head. "Nope, just BYOB. All we have to do is go shopping for the meat this evening, and before you even offer, this is our first time getting to properly entertain since Y/N and I moved down here, so let us do this. _Next_ time we can potluck."

"However, we're still planning on leaving the actual barbecuing to the native Texans," you added, "so the grill is yours."

Jared just shook his head with a laugh. "Okay."

Misha grinned. "Trust me, Y/N and I have absolutely everything we could need for a Labor Day barbecue. She made sure of it. She even picked up like four packs of juice boxes while she was out shopping the weekend before last."

You narrowed your eyes at him playfully. "Yeah, and I _had_ to buy four boxes because the last time I bought them you guys drank them all before the kids could have any!"

Jensen laughed. "Hey those little Capri Sun things are actually pretty good!"

You shook your head. "Anyway, don't worry. We got it."

Jensen pulled out his phone. "Okay, we'll see you two tomorrow then."

You said your goodbyes before parting ways and heading towards the taxi area. 

"Mmm, I can't wait to relax in my bathtub tonight," you said with a sigh as your taxi pulled up. "Thanks for remembering to pack my new bubble bath, babe."

"Of course," Misha replied, opening the door of the cab for you.

You always loved being able to come back to Austin. You and Misha had only been there about seven months, but you already considered it home. One of your favorite features of your & Misha's house -- besides the amazing view -- was the absolutely massive bathtub in your master bathroom. You loved to just sit and relax with a good book, Misha occasionally joining you after a long and tiring day in order to cuddle and wash your hair for you.

You grinned as your house came into view. "Home sweet home."

You and Misha headed in and dropped off your bags before hopping in your car and heading to the store.

You grabbed steaks, hot dogs, chicken, and a variety of fresh veggies.

"Is this everything we still needed?" Misha asked.

"One more thing," you said, heading to the liquor aisle. You grabbed several pre-made, alcohol-free mixers and put them in your cart. "Ok, now we're done." You grinned. "Until we share our news I'll be 'drinking'."

Misha nodded in understanding. "Very sneaky, honey."

You paid for your purchases before picking up takeout for dinner and heading home, getting everything unloaded and squared away for the next morning before eating then getting ready for bed.

Misha gave your abdomen an affectionate kiss. 'Night, Nugget."

You laughed. "Nugget?"

Misha shrugged. "Yeah, the baby looked like a little nugget in the sonogram yesterday."

"Nugget." You smiled. "I kinda like that."

Misha pulled you close and gave you a kiss as well. "Good night, моя любовь."

"Good night, Mish. Love you."

* * *

The next morning you were up bright and early getting everything prepared.

You were busy chopping vegetables when Misha shuffled into the kitchen. "Morning, love," he said, dropping a kiss on your head. "Couldn't sleep?"

You shook your head. "No, so I decided to go ahead and get a jump on things," you said, moving to the stove to check on the potatoes that were boiling. "Didn't want to wake you."

"How long have you been up?"

You glanced at the clock on the stove that read _7:06_. "Few minutes," you said evasively.

Misha raised an eyebrow at you.

You sighed. "Okay, fine, I've been up since 4."

"Did you eat breakfast?"

You nodded. "I had a piece of toast."

Misha headed over to the sink to wash his hands. "Here, let me help."

You pointed with your knife over at the pile of already-cut steak and vegetables. "Here, why don't you start putting these on the skewers."

Misha nodded. "Okay."

You worked side by side and made quick work of putting together shish kebabs, then you left Misha to season the kebabs while you drained the potatoes and peeled some eggs you had boiled as soon as you woke up.

"Ok, what's next?" Misha said once the kebabs were seasoned and refrigerated.

You sprinkled a bit of paprika on top of the deviled eggs you had whipped up in addition to potato salad. "I already made the banana pudding so all that's left is to get the backyard set up," you said with a yawn.

Misha gave you a quick kiss. "Here, it's still early and you seem tired, so why don't I clean up in here then go handle the yard stuff while you take a nap?"

You gave Misha a grateful smile. "Thanks, honey."

You retreated back to your bedroom and set your alarm to be sure to have enough time to get up and shower before everyone arrived.

You fell asleep fairly quickly and awoke feeling much more refreshed than you had before your nap.

You showered and dressed in shorts and a loose-fitting tank top, then headed out to the backyard where Misha was busy blowing up some pool floaties.

He smiled when he saw you. "Hey, have a nice nap?"

You nodded. "I did. That was exactly what I needed."

"Jared just texted to say that he and Gen and the boys are on their way, and Jensen called a little while ago and said that he and Dani would be a bit late because JJ had been invited to a breakfast birthday party this morning for one of the kids at her preschool. I told them both just to come on through the gate when they got here."

You nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna go ahead and ice down the drinks for the kids then since Jared and Gen are on their way."

You headed back inside and grabbed your small cooler and added a layer of ice before placing 2 cases of the drinks in and adding another layer of ice.

You brought the cooler outside and set it down just as you heard two little voices yell, "Aunt Y/N!"

You turned to see Tom and Shep running full-tilt at you as Jared, Gen, and Misha all watched in amusement. You kneeled down to give them both a hug as they flung themselves into your arms. "Hey, my boys! How are you guys?"

"Good," they answered simultaneously.

"Uncle Misha said we can go swimming in your pool," Shep added.

You nodded. "Yep, you sure can as long as you wear your floaties, and I've got some drinks here for you guys and JJ if you get thirsty while swimming, ok?"

"Okay!"

The boys ran back to Jared as Gen made her way to you. "Hey, Y/N," she said, giving you a hug. "Thanks for having us over."

"Glad you could come," you replied with a smile. "I've been looking forward to it."

"So have the boys." Gen shook her head with a grin. "All they've talked about for the past week is getting to come play at Aunt Y/N's and Uncle Misha's. I think they've missed you."

You looked over at where your nephews were happily splashing around in your swimming pool while Jared and Misha fired up the grill. "Aww, well I've missed them too."

"Need any help with anything?"

"Yeah, actually, if you want to help me bring the food out that'd be cool."

You and Gen headed inside and grabbed the various bowls and trays of food and put them on the serving table Misha had set up.

You brought the platter of meat to Jared and Misha as Gen settled herself in a chair to watch the boys play in the pool. "I'm going to go grab me a drink, honey," you said to Misha, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Want one?"

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks, babe."

You mixed up a mocktail for yourself then grabbed a beer for Misha and headed back outside just as Jensen, Daneel, and JJ arrived. You handed Misha his beer and headed over. "Hey, glad y'all could make it," you said, giving each of them a hug. "And how are the newest Ackles's doing?"

"Active," Daneel laughed. "You can definitely tell there's more than one of them in there."

You and Daneel joined Gen by the pool while Jensen joined the guys.

"Here, JJ, let me put your water wings on you before you get in the pool, ok?" Daneel said.

JJ waited patiently as Daneel helped her into her floaties then jumped in.

The three of you relaxed until Jared announced that the food was ready, then you all moved over to the table you had set up to eat.

After lunch the kids all went back to play while the adults sat on the patio to watch. You and Misha sat together on the bench that Jensen and Daneel had given you for a housewarming gift while the others were in various chairs.

"So, uh, since we have everyone here," Gen said during a quiet moment, "Jared and I have an announcement… We're expecting!"

"Oh my gosh, congratulations!" you said, reaching over and giving Gen's hand a squeeze. 

"Yeah, congrats," Misha added.

Jensen chuckled. "Couldn't let us pass you guys up for long, huh?"

Jared laughed. "Absolutely not!"

Jensen pointed his beer at you & Misha. "Misha and Y/N need to get started because now they're way behind!"

You smiled at Misha and raised an eyebrow. _Now?_ you mouthed.

Misha grinned and cleared his throat. "Funny you should mention that." He slid a hand down to cradle your stomach. "You guys didn't think we'd let you have _all_ the fun of parenthood, did you?"

The grin slid off of Jensen's face. "No freaking way," he said. "Seriously?"

You placed your free hand on Misha's and raised your glass with a grin. "Mocktail."

"Oh my gosh, congratulations!" Gen cried, wrapping you in a hug.

"You too!" you replied. "How far along are you?"

"About 10 weeks. We wanted to tell you guys sooner but with our schedules we couldn't get everyone together…" She shook her head. "Anyway, what about you?"

You placed your hand on your abdomen. "Just under 7. I found out a couple of days before Misha's birthday."

"Greatest birthday gift I've ever gotten," Misha added with a grin.

Daneel shook her head fondly as she hugged both you and Gen. "Of course we're all pregnant at the same time."

You grinned. "At least Babies Ackles, Padalecki, and Collins will all have playmates the same age."

"Plus we'll all get to go shopping for baby items together!" Gen added.

"Have you had a sonogram done yet?" Daneel asked.

"Actually, yeah, my first one was this past Thursday." You grinned. "Misha cried. It was adorable."

"Oh so did Jared," Gen laughed. "With all of them."

"Jensen cried during my first sonogram with JJ," Daneel revealed. "And again when we found out we were having a girl."

"And I probably would've cried when I found out we were having twins too had I not been in an airport at the time," Jensen added.

You all laughed.

"What are you planning on doing about the show?" Jared asked. "Have you guys told Andrew yet?"

You nodded. "Yeah, we've already talked to him, and it actually worked out really well. Apparently there was already a storyline in the works about Nikki and Cas having a Nephilim, so the timing worked out to where they don't have to hide my pregnancy. I'm due a couple of weeks after filming wraps for the season so hopefully everything goes smoothly and I'll be able to finish out the season before the baby comes."

"Oh ok, good."

Eventually the kids all started to get tired so Jared and Gen and Jensen and Daneel got ready to leave so they could all take naps.

Jensen pulled you into a hug. "Congrats again, Y/N. I know you and Misha are going to be kick-ass parents."

"Thanks, Jen," you said. "Baby Collins is gonna be a lucky little tyke to have you and Dani as their uncle and aunt too." 

* * *

After everyone had left and you and Misha had gotten everything straightened up you sat down to FaceTime Misha's mom and brother, who were both delighted at the news. 

You promised to keep them updated on your progress and to email Rebecca your sonogram pictures before hanging up.

You leaned your head on Misha's shoulder. "Today was fun."

"Yeah, it sure was." Misha wrapped an arm around your waist. "Best part was getting to tell everyone our news. Can't wait to tell the whole world."

You looked up at him and smiled. "Me either."

Misha gave you a peck on the cheek. "How about I run a bath for us then we'll watch something on TV. Does that sound good?"

You nodded. "Mmm." 

After a long, luxurious bath you and Misha curled up in bed together and pulled up Netflix, eventually deciding on a documentary about bees. 

You shook your head fondly. "You're so much like Cas sometimes that I swear the writers just based him off of you."

Misha shrugged. "What? Bees are neat and an important part of the ecosystem."

You chuckled. "I know, you're just cute." You gave Misha a kiss on his nose. "And it's a good thing, too, considering I'm having your kid and all." You winked. "Both on-screen and off."

Misha laughed. "Yeah, I still can't believe how well the timing worked out for that. Gonna be an interesting storyline to play out."

"Yeah, you get to deal with my pregnancy cravings as both yourself _and_ as Cas."

Misha shrugged. "I won't mind. What Nugget wants, Nugget gets."

You batted your eyelashes at him and rubbed your stomach. "Good, because right now Nugget wants some ice cream."

Misha grinned and gave you a kiss before he got up to go get your ice cream. "As you wish, love."


	3. Nephilim on Board

_"I should have known that you'd come running after your precious human," Lucifer, in the body of a Secret Service agent, sneers as he presses the barrel of Nikki's gun harder into Nikki's temple. "Seriously, Castiel, I don't know who Daddy's bigger disappointment is, me or you. At least I didn't stoop so low as to actually develop feelings for one of these creatures."_

_Cas grips the angel blade tighter as Nikki whimpers. "Let her go."_

_"You know, I was so close to possessing the most powerful person in the world, but your little missus here had to come along and ruin it. Well, guess I'll just have to get rid of her so I can try again."_

_Lucifer squeezes the trigger, stunned when it doesn't fire. He loosens his grip on Nikki as he looks at the gun. "What the?"_

_"Now!" Cas yells as Sam, Dean, Crowley, and Rowena all storm the room._

_Nikki dodges out of the way as Sam presses the button on Ketch's anti-possession device._

_The agent collapses as Lucifer is forced from his body. Rowena quickly casts a spell, causing Lucifer to scream out in frustration before being banished back to his cage._

_Nikki gives Sam, Dean, Crowley, and Rowena a small salute as she goes to stand. "Glad to see you guys."_

_Cas runs over to help her up. "Are you okay?"_

_Nikki nods and rolls her eyes as Cas heals a couple of small cuts on her forehead and lip. "Yeah, I'm fine. You know Lucifer's preferred method of torture is to talk his victims to death."_

_She smiles and stretches, wincing when she feels a slight twinge in her back. "Come on, let's get this guy taken care of then get back to the Bunker. You owe me a massage."_

* * *

You stood as the final commercial break for the mid-season finale of _Supernatural_ started. "I'm gonna get me some juice, you want anything, babe?" 

Misha nodded as he grabbed his phone. "Um, yeah, water would be great. Thanks, love."

You moved to the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of orange juice and a bottle of water. 

Misha set his phone back down. "You know, I think we should go ahead and consider getting a bigger place," he said. "Something with at least 2 bedrooms for when we're back here next season."

You frowned as you poured your glass of juice. "Oh, but honey, you love this apartment." 

After you and Misha had gotten engaged you had moved from your own apartment into Misha's much bigger apartment. You both loved the open floorplan and spaciousness of the main living area, not to mention the location.

Misha shrugged. "Yeah, but it's really just too small for three people. I was thinking we could check and see if there's any 2-bedrooms here that are going to be available soon."

You put the carton back in the fridge. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'd really like to stay in this building if possible. Either way we should try to be settled into a new place before Nugget gets here."

"Okay, I'll check tomorrow."

You handed Misha his water and placed a hand on your growing stomach as you sat back down next to him on the couch. "It's getting more and more difficult to hide Nugget in public," you said with a sigh. "I'm glad the episode is finally airing."

"Me too."

You picked up your phone and saw that you had a Twitter notification. _@MishaCollins:_ _10 more minutes until @Y/NCollins and I are live on YouTube -- don't miss it!_

You grinned. You and Misha had decided to make your pregnancy public by going live on YouTube immediately after the mid-season finale -- which also happened to be the episode that revealed Nikki's pregnancy -- aired on the west coast. You had managed to successfully hide your bump during cons and other public appearances but you knew the fandom would soon start to get suspicious. Luckily most of them were still focused on Jared and Gen's own announcement the previous month and then the birth of Jensen and Daneel's twins a week ago.

"How are you feeling?" Misha asked, putting an arm around you and pulling you close.

"Nervous. Excited. Nervous." You laughed. "I don't know if the butterflies in my stomach are from nerves or Nugget."

You took a sip of your juice as the episode resumed. "Oh, hey, look, it's back on."

* * *

_Cas is resting in Nikki and Cas's bedroom in the Bunker when the angel radio in his head starts sounding. His eyes pop open, then widen as the message comes through._

_He glances over at a peacefully sleeping Nikki, who is covered by a sheet but whose bare shoulders indicate that she and Castiel had recently been intimate. Could it be--_

_Cas fights the urge to reach out and touch Nikki. After a few moments he gets up and pulls on a pair of sleep pants and a plain white t-shirt then heads to the library, where Sam and Dean are still trying to figure out what Lucifer's next move was._

_Sam stretches. "What's up, Cas?"_

_"I was just intimate with Nikki," Cas blurts._

_Sam & Dean give each other an amused but slightly disgusted look. "Good on you, man," Dean says. _

_Cas shakes his head. "A message has gone out on angel radio. I only caught part of it, but based on the energy surge that was released with it, it-- it can only mean one thing, that a Nephilim has been created."_

_"Wait a minute," Dean says. "You mean you think that Nikki's--"_

_Cas looks uncomfortable. "It's possible."_

_"And that you're--"_

_"Yes, Dean, who else's would it be?" Cas is starting to get annoyed._

_Sam rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh, is there any way to tell for sure? I mean about the first thing, because considering how grossly devoted the two of you are to each other the second one would be kinda obvious."_

_Dean nods. "Yeah, is there some sort of angelic pregnancy test you can do or do you just have to wait until Nikki figured it out on her own? And if she is, then what?"_

_"I can, but if she is…" Cas sighs. "Nephilim are seen as an abomination by my Father and are forbidden by the oldest laws of Heaven. If we did create a life together then the child would have to be destroyed."_

_"Like hell," a voice says from behind him._

_Cas turns to see Nikki standing in the doorway. It is a testament to his state of unrest that he didn't detect her presence. "Nikki."_

_Sam and Dean both stand. "We'll, uh… we'll just give you two a chance to talk," Sam says._

_Nikki moves out of the way to let them through before moving back to the doorway and glaring daggers at Cas._

_Cas sighs. "How much did you hear?"_

_Nikki wraps her arms around her middle, almost protectively. "Enough."_

_"Nikki, I--"_

_"Were you going to tell me?" Nikki asks. "Once you knew for sure, were you going to tell me or were you just going to take away my choice in the matter?"_

_Cas shakes his head. "I promise you, it's not like that."_

_"Then what is it like, Cas? Because I wake up to find you gone and when I go to look for you I find you telling Sam and Dean that I might be pregnant and that if I am that you don't want it, that you don't want… us." Nikki's eyes fill with tears as her voice falters._

_Cas sighs. "I will always want you, Nikki, I just…" It breaks his heart to see Nikki so upset. "I don't know what to do if..."_

_Nikki wipes her eyes. "Well I guess the first step is to find out for sure, right? Then we can discuss the next one."_

_Cas nods and gestures for Nikki to come closer._

_He loops a finger around the chain that rests on his neck, pulling the ring that he wears out of his shirt. He holds it up to her. "Remember that you have proof that I do in fact love you and want to be with you forever, no matter what."_

_Nikki sniffles and nods. "I love you too, Cas."_

_Cas circles his arms around Nikki in an embrace and places a kiss on top of her head. "Are you ready?"_

_Nikki nods, pulling the chain that holds her own ring out of her sleep top. She takes a deep breath as she clutches it. "Yeah, I'm ready."_

_With that Cas settles one hand on Nikki's back to keep her steady and slides the other up her sleep top to her abdomen, the gentle warmth of his grace beginning to circle her._

_He gasps as Nikki's eyes begin to glow blue at the same time that he feels the new life inside her reaching out to him._

_He lets go and steps back._

_Nikki looks at him expectantly, her (e/c) eyes back to normal. "Well?"_

_He stares back with wide eyes. "We're going to have a baby."_

* * *

You grinned over at Misha as the scene faded to black. "You looked about that shocked when I told you for real."

Misha laughed. "I felt about that shocked."

He gave you a kiss. "Ready to go live?"

You nodded. "Let's do it."

He pulled up his YouTube page and hit the button to go live. "Hi, everyone!" he said as you waved. "Hope you all enjoyed the mid-season finale of _Supernatural_!"

"With that being said, we wanted to say a couple of things," you added. "First off, congratulations to Jensen and Daneel on the birth of Zepp and Arrow -- we can't wait to meet them in a few weeks when we're all home for Christmas."

"Secondly, congrats to Jared and Genevieve on the little bundle of joy that they're expecting," Misha said.

"And finally, we have an announcement of our own..." you paused as Misha scooted the laptop back in order to reveal your _Nephilim on board_ shirt.

"We're also expecting!" you said together.

Misha cradled your bump. "We are so thrilled to be welcoming Baby Collins into the world in late April."

You placed your hand on top of Misha's. "And we're excited to finally be able to share the news with all of you, our _Supernatural_ Family. We've appreciated all of the love and support you've shown us over the years -- you guys have no idea how much you all mean to us."

"Again, we hope you enjoyed the mid-season finale and we'll see you back in January! Bye everyone!"

"Bye!" You waved as Misha ended the feed. 

"Well, we did it. Everyone knows now."

You nodded with a grin. "Yeah. Feels good to have that secret out. Now we just gotta find out if Nugget is a he or a she."

Misha groaned. "I wish we weren't waiting to find out the gender."

You laughed. "It's only two more weeks. _You_ were the one who suggested doing it at Christmas. And besides, at least the baby cooperated and we don't have to wait until my next appointment."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." He spread a hand over your bump and leaned down to talk to the baby. "Daddy just wishes he _really_ had angelic powers so he could find out right now though."

You stroked a gentle hand through Misha's hair. "Would you honestly care either way?"

Misha shook his head and kissed your forehead. "No, of course not. What's important is a healthy baby." He quirked a smile. "One that looks like their beautiful mom."

Your face grew warm. "Oh, Mish…" 

You gave him a tender kiss. "I definitely wouldn't mind if our baby took after you," you whispered against his lips. "If they had your beautiful blue eyes, your warm smile, your loving, caring personality…" You grinned. "That adorable crinkle you get right between your eyes when you're trying to not break character but Jared and Jensen are making it difficult."

You shook your head. "Of course, it doesn't matter which one of us they look like. Our baby will be perfect because they're ours."

Misha smiled. "Our perfect little Nugget."

"Although… once we _do_ know we need to start talking about names."

Misha grinned. "Well that's easy. No matter the gender we name the baby Castiel. That way we call them Cas if it's a boy, Cassie if it's a girl."

You laughed and patted his knee. "Mish, honey, sweetheart, light of my life... I love you more than anything but there's no way in hell I'm naming our kid after a _Supernatural_ character… even yours."


	4. It's a...

"Hey, Merry Christmas!" Jensen greeted you and Misha with a grin as he opened the door. "Come on in. The twins both just woke up so Dani's feeding Arrow, and Zepp's in the den with Jared, Gen, JJ and the boys until it's his turn."

He reached out for the casserole dish you held as Misha headed towards the den with the box of gifts he carried. "Here, let me put that in the kitchen for you."

You shook your head. "I got this, but could you help Misha bring in the gifts? There's a couple more boxes of them out in the car."

"Yeah, sure." 

You headed to the kitchen and set the dish down with the others before heading to the den.

"Aunt Y/N!" cried three little voices. 

"Hey, kiddos," you greeted JJ, Tom, and Shep, giving each of them a hug. "Merry Christmas."

You turned towards Jared and Gen as the older kids went back to playing. "And Merry Christmas to you guys, too." You gave them both a hug before leaning down to look at the tiny green bundle Gen held. "Well hello there, sweetheart," you said softly to Zeppelin. "Merry Christmas to you as well."

"You want to hold him?" Gen asked.

"Yeah, sure."

You sat and Gen passed Zepp over to you. "It's nice to finally meet you," you said, smiling as Zepp blinked up at you. "You're even cuter in person, and I bet your sister is as well."

As if on cue Daneel walked into the den holding Arrow, who was wrapped in a red blanket. "Hey, Y/N. Merry Christmas."

"Hey, Dani. Merry Christmas to you too."

She held Arrow out towards you. "Wanna swap?"

You laughed. "Sure, let me meet my newest niece."

You passed Zeppelin back to Gen and took Arrow from Daneel so she could go feed Zepp. "Yeah, you're just as adorable as your twin brother," you said.

Arrow gave a tiny hiccup. 

"And how's your own little lady doing?" you asked Gen. 

"Growing as scheduled," Gen replied with a smile. "She's been easier than her brothers so far, that's for sure."

"So, Y/N, ready to find out what you and Misha are having?" Jared asked. 

You nodded. "Definitely. We're starting to talk about names, so it'll be nice to be able to start narrowing the list down."

You looked up as Jensen and Misha walked in carrying the last two boxes of gifts you had brought, setting them down near the other one. "I gotta hand it to you, Ackles," you said. "You definitely make some cute kids."

Jensen laughed. "Thanks, Y/N."

Misha sat next to you on the couch. "Well hello there, Arrow," he said, moving the blanket a bit to see the baby's face a bit better.

"You want a turn?" you asked. 

Misha nodded. "Sure."

You handed her over, adjusting the blanket as you did so. "There, now. Go see Uncle Misha."

Arrow squirmed a bit in Misha's arms before settling down. 

Jensen grinned at him. "Hey, any time you two want some baby practice while we're home just let me and Dani know."

You laughed. "Hey, I might actually take you up on that offer."

Daneel soon came back with Zeppelin and she and Jensen put the twins in their bassinets so they could sleep while everyone else ate and opened gifts.

The kids went first so they could play with their new toys while the adults unwrapped their gifts.

"Aww, this is beautiful," Gen said, caressing the light pink cashmere blanket that Jensen and Daneel had gifted Baby Padalecki. "Thank you."

After everyone had opened their gifts, you handed Jensen one last bag. "This is just something extra from me."

Jensen laughed as he pulled out a giant bag of gummy bears. 

"I felt like I needed to apologize for eating yours on set all the time," you explained.

Jensen grinned and shrugged. "Hey, I know better than to deny a pregnant woman what she's craving."

Daneel got up and grabbed a decorative square box out from under the tree. "Ok, here we go," she said. "Last gift."

She handed the box to you and Misha. "To Baby Collins, from Aunt Dani and Uncle Jensen," she said with a wink.

You held the box in your lap. Daneel had been the secret keeper for the gender reveal and as far as you knew had taken her job very seriously, not even telling Jensen.

Misha pulled out his phone. "Here, let's go ahead and FaceTime Mom and Sasha before we open it," he said. They were supposed to have joined the two of you in Austin the previous day, but unfortunately a freak snowstorm on the East Coast had grounded all flights and they hadn't been able to rebook.

You nodded. "Okay."

You grinned as Rebecca and Sasha's faces filled the phone screen. "Hey Mom, Sash, Merry Christmas!" you said cheerfully. 

"Merry Christmas!" Misha echoed.

"Merry Christmas!" they both replied.

"We're getting ready to do the gender reveal and wanted to include you two even though you can't actually be here," Misha said. "I'm gonna give you over to Daneel so you can watch, okay?"

He got up and handed the phone to Daneel before settling back down next to you. "Ready, love?" he asked.

You nodded. "Ready."

Jensen pulled out his own phone to record the reveal. "Ok, on the count of three. One, two… three!"

You took the lid off of the box and pulled out a cashmere blanket identical to the one that Daneel and Jensen had gifted Gen and Jared... except this one was in light blue. You looked up at Daneel in surprise. "It's a boy?"

"Yep, congrats!" Daneel said.

Misha pulled you into a hug then gave you a kiss. "A son, we're having a son," he said, tears filling his eyes.

_ A son _ . You smiled as you imagined a tiny version of Misha running around. 

Daneel stood and gave Misha his phone back. "Here you go."

Misha flipped the camera back around to the two of you. "It's a boy!"

"I'm going to have a grandson!" Rebecca said excitedly. "I can't wait to start buying him gifts."

Misha laughed. " _ Start _ buying him gifts? As if you haven't already been buying since we told you we were expecting."

Rebecca shrugged casually. "Well, maybe I've already bought a  _ couple _ of things."

Sasha laughed. "Congrats, you two. Can't wait to meet my nephew."

"Thanks, Sash," you replied.

"We gotta run, but we'll call you tomorrow?"

You and Misha both nodded. "Okay, love you both!" you said.

"Bye! Love you!"

"Zepp and Arrow are going to have some awesome playmates," Jensen said after Misha ended the call.

You grinned. "Thanks, Jen."

Daneel handed you a small manila envelope. "Oh and here's your sonogram pictures back."

You opened the envelope and took out the photos, grinning when you read  _ OH BOY! _ on one of them.

Daneel stood. "Here, let's make the babies' gender reveal social media official now that your family knows."

You, Misha, Gen, and Jared all moved in front of the Ackles's Christmas tree for photos. 

Daneel took several pictures of you and Misha, with you both holding the blanket with huge smiles on your faces, with you holding the blanket by one corner while the two had your arms wrapped around each other and kissed, and another with you holding the blanket against your stomach while Misha kneeled and kissed your bump through the blanket.

After she had gone through the same poses with Jared and Gen, she said, "okay, one more. Everyone together."

You and Gen held up your respective blankets as your husbands stood next to you.

She texted you all of the photos. "Okay, here you go."

You uploaded the photos to your Twitter account.  _ So excited to reveal that Baby Collins is a boy!!!  _ you wrote.  _ Can't wait to meet our little man in April. (Yes, @MishaCollins cried when we found out just now.) #BestChristmasGiftEver _

You smiled at Misha's Tweet.  _ Looks like @Y/NCollins will be outnumbered soon -- So excited to meet my son in a few months! #BabyBoyCollins #CuetheDadJokes #MerryChristmas _

You liked and retweeted Gen and Jared's Tweets, adding a heartfelt  _ congrats! _ , and smiled when you saw that Daneel had shared the group photo of you, Misha, Jared, and Gen.

_ It's a girl AND a boy! _ she had captioned. _ Congrats to @jarpad & @genpadalecki and @MishaCollins & @Y/NCollins - can't wait to meet my new niece and nephew in March and April! ❤️💙 _

Misha sat back down and pulled you into his lap before beginning to rub your stomach gently. "Can't wait to start decorating his room now that we know what the gender is," he murmured into your ear. "Makes it feel more real."

You hummed. "I was thinking… What do you think about going with a celestial theme? That way we're kind of incorporating  _ Supernatural _ into the decor since it  _ is _ what brought us together and is such a big part of our lives."

Misha grinned. "I love that idea."

"Good, because I started looking online and I found some really cute stuff." You pecked Misha on the nose. "Still not naming him Castiel though."

"Casifer?"

You laughed. "Keep trying."


	5. Showered With Love

"Mmm, that feels so nice," you mumbled as you sat on the sofa in your trailer while Misha rubbed your feet. You had just taken a break for lunch from filming a pretty grueling scene with Mark Pellegrino where Lucifer tried to kidnap Nikki in order to possess her and Cas's baby. "Those massage classes you took definitely come in handy."

Misha laughed. "That was a pretty long scene to film and I know you were on your feet for a while," Misha replied. "So it's the least I can do to help you be more comfortable." 

"At least we're going home for the weekend. I'm looking forward to my spa day with Dani and Gen on Saturday and painting the baby's room on Sunday. Oh, and I thought we could put some glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling, and I found the cutest artwork to go above the changing table, and a lamp to go on the nightstand."

Misha grinned. "It's so cute to see you in nesting mode."

You laughed. "You better think it's cute, considering we have 2 bedrooms in 2 different countries to shop for and decorate."

Misha nodded. "I'm just glad that we're settled into the new apartment and that we only had to move three doors down rather than into a whole new building."

"Me too." You winced as the baby kicked you for the third time in as many seconds. "Misha, can you please talk to your son? He's using my ribs as a bongo set."

Misha placed a hand on your stomach. "Hey, Nugget, let's let Mom rest, okay? She's had a long day at work and needs a break."

You breathed a sigh of relief as the baby stopped kicking. "Thanks, honey." 

"Think you'll still be up for Valentine's dinner next week?"

You nodded. "Yeah, I've only got 2 scenes on Tuesday I think and they're both pretty light. As long as I can get a nap in at some point I'll be ok."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" you called out.

Jensen poked his head in. "Hey guys, I know it's lunch and all but the boss man wants a meeting in the bunker. Says it's urgent."

You groaned and moved your feet from Misha's lap, waving both Jensen and Misha off when they moved to help you get up. "I got it, I got it. I'm not helpless quite yet, give it another month or so."

You slipped your feet into your comfortable flats and you & Misha followed Jensen out of the trailer.

"Any idea what it's about?" Misha asked as you all walked towards the set.

Jensen shook his head. "Probably just about plans for next season," he said, typing something on his phone. "You know how excited he was when he got the call about the renewal, probably wants to share the details ASAP."

"Oh, I wonder if they've cast Nikki and Cas's son," you said. "I really liked that Alex guy, I felt like he clicked with us more than any of the other actors."

Jensen paused at the door to the set as his phone started buzzing and waved you and Misha in before him. "I gotta get this, go ahead without me and tell Dabb I'll be right there."

You and Misha headed inside and froze.

"Surprise!"

The Bunker had been decked out in black and blue balloons and streamers, with black and blue checkered tablecloths covering the craft services tables. A blue plaid banner proclaiming "It's a Boy!" hung on one wall. The entire cast and crew stood grinning at you and Misha.

You stood there dumbfounded. "What  _ is _ all this?" you asked.

You heard Jensen chuckle from behind you. "It's a surprise baby shower from your work family, Y/N."

Misha seemed to have recovered sooner than you because he took your hand and led you towards the celebration. "Aww, you guys… you really didn't have to do this for us."

"Oh, but we wanted to," Sam Smith, who played Mary, said, giving you and Misha both a hug. "You're family, and family doesn't end in blood. You both know that."

"Here, Y/N, come have a seat," Jared added, moving two chairs underneath the banner.

You sat down. 

"I'm gonna go grab something to drink. You want anything, honey?" Misha asked.

You nodded. "Some water would be nice. Thanks, babe."

"Be right back." Misha gave you a quick kiss and headed over to the beverage table.

Sam came to sit next to you as you took in the decor. "This is all so cute," you said. "Very Winchester-chic."

She laughed. "Yeah, it is. Seems perfect for a  _ Supernatural _ family shower, doesn't it?"

You nodded. "It really does."

She eyed your swollen belly. "So just a few more months to go, huh?"

You nodded, placing a hand over your stomach. "Yep, just over two, and this little nugget isn't letting me forget it."

"He's been active?"

"Mostly when I'm trying to rest, of course." You laughed. "He seems to like Misha's voice, though. It calms him down." You looked over at Misha, who was walking over while talking animatedly with Jared. "Of course, I definitely don't blame him for that since I like Misha's voice too."

"Have you two picked out a name yet?"

You shook your head. "We're still working on it."

"Because she refuses to let me name the baby Starscream."

You looked up to see Misha holding two plates of food and Jared behind him holding two bottles of water. Misha had that adorably mischievous look in his eye that you loved.

You huffed out a laugh. It had become a running joke between you and Misha that he would suggest the most ridiculous names in order to rile you up. "I am not naming my child after a Transformer, much less a Decepticon!"

"Well at least I didn't suggest Megatron, or better yet…  _ Meta _ tron?" He shot you a wink.

You wrinkled your nose. "Most definitely not."

Sam laughed as she got up and let Misha take her place. "Well I'm sure whatever name you two settle on will wind up being perfect."

Misha handed you one of the plates and accepted the bottles of water from Jared. "Here, sweetheart, I brought you something to eat."

You picked up an apple slice and took a bite. "Mmm, thanks honey. I'm starving."

For the next several hours you ate and talked with various cast & crew members, but eventually it was time to get back to filming. A couple of the PAs offered to box up the baby's gifts and bring them to your trailer so it would be easier to transport them to your apartment, to which you gratefully agreed.

After you were done for the day you and Misha headed back to your individual trailers to change. You picked up your phone, grinning at the photo of you and Misha surrounded by the cast & crew at your shower earlier. You snapped a photo of the baby's gifts and uploaded both pictures to Instagram, captioning the photos,  _ The #Supernatural cast & crew is the best bunch @mishacollins & I could ever ask for -- thank you all for the wonderful surprise shower! #BabyBoyCollins #ShoweredWithLove #SupernaturalFamily #FamilyDontEndInBlood  _


	6. That's a Wrap!

"Good morning, hoмоя прекрасная женаney _(my beautiful wife),"_ Misha murmured as he woke you up with a kiss. 

"Mmm, good morning to  _ you _ , my handsome husband," you replied. 

"Ready for our last day of filming for the season?"

You nodded. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to going home to Austin tonight and having a few weeks' break before Nugget arrives."

"Me too." Misha sighed and gathered you in his arms. He grinned. "Just think, today we'll be parents and in a few weeks we'll be parents for real."

You laughed lightly. "I just hope our real entrance into parenthood goes better than Nikki and Cas's."

You got up and got ready for the day, mentally preparing yourself for your upcoming scenes.

* * *

_ "Ugh, God, I need help." Nikki mutters. _

_ "I'm trying to help you, ma'am," a man with a Scandinavian accent says over the phone.  _

_ "Well I don't have the damn allen wrench, so stop asking me, Sven!" _

_ There is a brief pause. "Are you sure the wrench wasn't in the box?" _

_ Nikki growls and throws her phone across the room. She covers her face with her hands and takes a deep breath. _

_ "Nikki." _

_ Nikki looks up. "Cas," she breathes. _

_ "I told you I'd put this together," he says, gently taking the instructions for the crib away from her. "I'm very good at following directions. And you need to rest." _

_ Nikki shakes her head. "No, I don't." _

_ "Nikki," Cas says warningly. _

_ "I can't." Nikki groans as Castiel helps her up. "I don't know how long until…" She trails off. "I know you said everything will be okay but what if you're wrong, Cas? What if it's not? What if I'm not around to teach our son to walk, or talk, or read, or write, to ride a bike or drive a car?" _

_ "Nikki…" _

_ "I may not be able to do those things, but I can build him a stupid crib!" Nikki's voice breaks. "He'll know I loved him." _

_ "Yes, he will," Cas pulls Nikki into a hug. "He'll know because you'll be here to remind him every day." _

_ "Cas…" _

_ "I will do everything within my power to make sure that both you and he are okay," Cas promises. "I will give my life for you and our son if that's what it takes." _

_ Nikki shakes her head. "Cas, no. I can't do this without you." _

_ "And I can't do this without YOU. You just have to trust me."  _

_ Nikki squeezes Cas tighter. "I trust you, of COURSE I trust you." _

_ Cas gives her a gentle kiss on her forehead. He then picks up the crib instructions and hands Nikki the elusive allen wrench. "Now, let's build our son's crib… together." _

* * *

"Cut! Perfect. Great job, you two," Bob Singer, who was directing the season finale, said.

"Thanks, Bob," you replied. 

"Let's reset for the next few scenes. Y/N, you feeling ok? Need a break?"

You shook your head. "Nope, I'm fine. Let's keep going."

"Ok, great."

You quickly changed into the nightgown you'd be wearing for your final scenes and waited as Natalie from Makeup came in to touch up your makeup, adding shadows under your eyes and contouring your cheeks to make you appear a bit more gaunt.

You climbed into bed as Jared took his place at your side. 

"Aaaaand… action!" Bob called out.

* * *

_Nikki takes Sam's hand. "Sam, you_ _have to promise me," she says, her voice wavering a bit. "Promise me, that if this doesn't work, that if I don't make it… promise you'll take care of my boys for me."_

_ "Nikki, I--" _

_ "PROMISE me, Sam!" _

_ "I promise, it's just-- This HAS to work, right? It has to." _

_ Nikki sits back. "I hope so." _

_ Suddenly there is a knock on the doorway. _

_ "Cas," Nikki says, tired but always happy to see her angel. _

_ "Sam, may I speak to Nikki alone?" _

_ Sam wipes his eyes. "Yeah, sure Cas." _

_ Cas sits on the bed and takes Nikki's hand in his as Sam leaves the room.  _

_ Nikki examines Cas's face. "Cas, what's wrong?" _

_ "Dean requested my assistance in capturing Lucifer." _

_ "You're leaving me here? Alone? Now?" Nikki begins to sound panicked. _

_ Cas gives Nikki's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I will be back as soon as possible." He then pulls his ring out of his shirt, giving it a kiss. "Remember, I love you." _

_ Nikki pulls her ring out and gives it a kiss as well. "I love you, too." _

_ Cas stands and gives Nikki a lingering kiss, then walks out of the room, turning back once to give Nikki a brief smile before exiting. _

* * *

"Cut! Excellent."

After confirming that the shot was good, the crew quickly reset the lighting in the room for your last shot of the season.

"Well hey there, son," you greeted Alex Calvert, who you had been happy to find out had been cast as Jack. “Sorry you’re an orphan already.”

Alex grinned and gave both you and Misha a warm hug. "Hi Mom, hi Dad," he joked. "Sorry I got you both killed."

You laughed. "Ready for your big debut?"

He grinned and gestured to the robe he wore. "Wasn't exactly expecting to be dressed so informally for my first day of filming, but…" He shrugged.

Misha patted him on the back. "You’ll do fine."

“Sorry we can’t stay and watch you film, but we have a plane to catch,” You added.

“It’s okay,” he said. “We’ll be able to film together next season.”

"Alright, Y/N, Jared, places please!" a voice called out.

You settled yourself on the bed for your final scene as Jared took his mark and Misha and Alex watched off-camera.

"Rolling!" Bob called out. "Action!"

* * *

_Sam_ _rushes into the room, his face falling as he sees Nikki lying motionless on the bed, her eyes fixed in a blank stare. He crosses the room towards the bed, closing Nikki's eyes as a tear escapes his own._

_ He turns as he hears a sudden noise, then exits the room to go investigate. _

* * *

"Cut! Perfect. Let's do it again from another angle."

You ran through the scene a couple more times until Bob was satisfied.

As he reviewed the final shot you went to sit up and winced. You had laid too long in one position and it had given you a twinge in your back.

Misha rushed over to you to help, cradling your stomach as he did so. "Y/N, are you okay? Is it the baby?"

You laughed gently and gave Misha a kiss. "I'm fine, love. Promise. Nugget's fine too." You smiled as the baby kicked against Misha's hand. "See? He's telling his dad hello."

"Ok, that's a wrap for Y/N Collins on season 12 of  _ Supernatural _ !" Bob said to cheers from the cast and crew. "Good luck to you on your impending parenthood. Can't wait to see pictures of the little tyke."

You said your goodbyes to everyone as you got ready to head back towards your trailers to change and get ready to go. 

"We'll see you guys back in Austin, ok?" you said, giving Jared and Jensen a hug.

"You tell the little guy there to wait to arrive until Uncle Jensen is there to meet him," Jensen replied. 

You laughed. "Tell him that yourself."

Jensen placed a gentle hand on your stomach. "You hear that, buddy? No making your big debut just yet. Wait until everyone's home so you can get extra love and presents upon arrival."

He grinned. "He just kicked! I'll take that as an affirmative."

"He also needs to wait until we finalize his name," you added. "Who knew naming a kid was so difficult? How in the world did you guys do it 3 times apiece?"

Jared laughed. "It gets easier after the first one since you pretty much already have a list to start with."

With a final hug goodbye you and Misha headed back towards your trailers to change and get ready to leave.

Misha gave you a kiss. "I'll meet you back in your trailer in twenty?"

You nodded. "Yeah, sounds good."

You took a quick shower and changed into something comfortable, then slid your feet back into your slippers. You sat down on your couch just as Misha knocked on your door.

He poked his head in. "Hey, honey, ready to go?"

You nodded, holding your hands out for Misha to help you up.

Misha carried your bags to the car that was waiting for you and you two headed straight to the airport. 

"I can't wait to get home," you said as you boarded the plane. "Even though it's going to be late by the time we get into Austin I'm glad we left tonight instead of tomorrow."

Misha linked his fingers through yours. "Me too."

You managed to get a little sleep on the plane, rousing about 15 minutes before you landed in Austin.

Once you deplaned, you breezed through customs since you didn't have anything to declare and skipped baggage claim since you had no luggage besides the small carry-on that Misha carried for you and headed straight to the taxi area.

Misha gave the driver your address and you soon were home. "I'll deal with the laundry in the morning," you said, peeling off your travel clothes and pulling on your most comfortable pajamas. "For now, sleep."

You and Misha both quickly brushed your teeth before climbing into bed together. "Good night, Nugget," Misha said, kissing your belly before giving you a kiss on the lips. "Night, honey."

"Mmm, 'night," you said, already half asleep as Misha curled up to you. "Love you."


	7. And Bab(ies) Make Three

"Are you sure we have everything?" You asked Misha as he triple-checked your hospital bag. 

He nodded. "I think so. Car seat is in the car & secured, we have onesies, a hat, and a blanket for the baby, pajamas for us both, your robe and slippers, snacks, drinks, our phone chargers, a couple of books, toiletry essentials, your tablet, and my laptop. And I've got our IDs and medical information as well as cash for the vending machines. I think we're set. And if we  _ do  _ happen to be forgetting something, Mom and Sasha’s flight will be in later this morning and Mom said that she can grab anything we may have forgotten and bring it with them to the hospital."

When you were still waiting on Nugget a week and a half after your due date your doctor had assured you that it was fairly common for women to go late but had still decided to schedule you to go in and be induced the following week. You had cringed at the 5 am appointment time but just hoped that you'd be able to get some rest before Nugget came.

You sighed. "I wasn't expecting to still be waiting on Nugget on our anniversary much less almost 3 weeks after my due date."

"Me either, but at least he's coming today."

"Hopefully  _ early _ today," you grumbled. "I blame Jensen since he told him to wait. Already a bad influence."

Misha laughed then gave you a reassuring kiss. "Ready to go?"

You nodded. "Yeah."

You and Misha headed to the hospital, where you were checked in and settled into a room. Soon after you were hooked up to various machines to monitor you and Nugget's heart rates you were given a dose of Pitocin in order to induce labor. "Now we wait," the nurse who had added the medicine to your IV said cheerfully.

You bit your lip and squeezed Misha's hand in order to keep yourself from saying something snarky. You were already tired and anxious and didn’t need to add to it by snapping at your nurse.

You did manage to get some sleep after the nurse left and woke up several hours later to hear Misha talking to the baby.

"There's a whole lot of people who are excited to meet you," he was saying. "Your mom and me, Grandma, Uncle Sasha, Uncle Jared and Aunt Gen, Uncle Jensen and Aunt Dani and all of your cousins, not to mention a whole bunch of people from my and your mom's work." 

He gently put his hand on your stomach. "You know, I didn't think I could possibly love your mom any more than I already did until the day she told me we were expecting you. You two are my entire world and I love you both so much."

You placed your hand over Misha's. "We love you too," you said with a soft smile.

His eyes flicked up to yours. "Hey, honey, how are you feeling?"

"Better," you replied. "Not as tired. Probably won't bite the nurse's head off when she comes in here all perky again. What time is it?"

"About 9:30. Mom texted about half an hour ago to say that her and Sasha’s flight has landed and that they’d be on their way here soon once they dropped their luggage off at home and Jared and Genevieve and Jensen and Daneel will be heading over as soon as Jared's mom and dad get there to watch the kids."

You nodded. "Okay."

Your nurse walked in at that moment. "Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

You shot her a small smile. "Pretty good."

She checked your IV. "The doctor should be by to check your progress soon. Need anything else for now?"

"Ice, please?"

She nodded. "I'll be right back with that."

About a minute after the nurse had returned with your ice and left again, Rebecca and Sasha walked in.

"Hi, Mom, Sash," you said with a smile. "Glad you made it."

"Hi, Y/N," Rebecca replied, giving you a careful hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, excited. Ready for Nugget to be here."

Sasha gave you a hug as well before turning to Misha, giving him a hug and clap on the back. "And how about you?"

"Same," he replied with a grin. "It's about time for a coffee run but I was going to wait until they checked Y/N's progression. The doctor should be here any minute."

As if summoned the doctor walked in. "Well hello, Y/N, how are you?"

"Good so far," you said. 

"Glad to hear that."

As she checked your chart and monitors Rebecca gave Misha a quick pat on the back. 

"You know, I'm a bit tired from the flight so I think I'll go do that coffee run for you. Large black coffee?"

Misha nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Mom."

“I’ll come with you,” Sasha said.

Rebecca and Sasha ducked out of the room as the doctor went to check your progress. "Well now, you're progressing very quickly," she said. "I suspect Baby Collins probably would've come on his own today anyway, but I think we're going to be welcoming him in just a couple of hours."

“In the meantime, how are you feeling? How are the contractions?”

“Uncomfortable, but manageable,” you replied.

“Good. We’ll come check on you again in a while.”

Rebecca and Sasha walked back in a few minutes later with coffee and croissants for themselves and Misha. 

Sasha looked at you sympathetically. “Sorry we couldn’t bring you anything, Y/N.”

You shook your head. “Not hungry anyway.”

“Y/N had a little bit of nausea earlier after they gave her the medicine,” Misha explained. ”They said that happens on occasion.”

Rebecca nodded. “It’s different now than it was back in my day, but yes, that’s normal from what I’ve heard.”

They stayed with you until Jared, Gen, Jensen, and Daneel arrived about an hour later then excused themselves to go settle in the waiting room after giving them all hugs hello.

Jensen reached over and squeezed your hand. “So how are you feeling?”

You smiled. “Better now that the rest of our family has made it. How are the kids?”

“Excited to meet their new baby cousin,” Gen replied with a smile. “We promised to bring the older ones tomorrow to meet him.”

Misha checked his phone for the time. “Doc said he should be arriving within the next hour or so.”

“That’s super exciting,” Daneel said.

Jensen nodded. “I’m ready to lay claim to my title of favorite uncle.”

You laughed. “I’m sure both Jared and Sasha are prepared to fight you on that."

Jared grinned. “I don’t know about Sasha, but I sure am.”

They stayed for a few more minutes before joining Rebecca and Sasha in the waiting room, leaving you and Misha with a few moments alone.

“Not long until we're officially a family of three,” you said.

Misha kissed your forehead. "Oh by the way, I wanted to give you something before the baby arrives."

He dug in his bag and pulled out a small velvet box. "Here you go, honey."

You chuckled softly as you opened the box to reveal a tiny pair of baby booties for your charm bracelet. "Oh, Misha, I love it."

You leaned up and gave him a kiss. "Thank you, babe."

He tucked the box back into your bag as the doctor came back in to check on you.

After checking your progress she smiled at you. "Well okay, it's time to have a baby!"

Misha moved to your side and took your hand as the doctor and nurses got you into position, murmuring words of encouragement as you worked to deliver your son. 

"Just keep holding my hand, I got you," he said when you took a break from pushing. "I love you so much, honey, you're doing so well."

"Okay, Y/N, one more big push," the doctor said. "You're almost done."

You squeezed Misha's hand even tighter as you bore down.

"Congratulations, he's here!" The doctor soon said. 

You teared up as you heard your son’s first cries and he was placed on your chest. "Oh my Chuck, hi there Nugget.”

You looked up at Misha as the nurses began wiping the baby down. “We did it. He’s here.”

" _ You _ did it, honey," Misha said with tears in his eyes. "I'm so proud of you."

While the baby was being weighed, measured, and having his vitals checked by the nursing staff Misha took the opportunity to inform everyone of his arrival.

Your son was quickly returned to you, now wearing an ID bracelet that matched yours and Misha's. After the nurse had you feed him you turned to Misha. "Want to hold your son?"

Misha nodded with a grin and came to perch next to you on the bed, carefully taking the baby from your arms.

"Hi, Nugget," Misha said, reaching out and caressing the baby's hand with a finger. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you."

Soon you were moved to a postpartum recovery room and finally received word that you could start receiving visitors.

A few minutes later there was a knock on your door.

Rebecca’s head popped in. "Knock knock."

You looked up from where you and Misha were gazing at your newborn. "Hey, Mom, come on in."

She and Sasha entered and stood next to your bed. 

Misha looked towards the door. “Where’s everyone else?”

“They decided to let us visit first,” Sasha explained. “Didn’t want to crowd the room and overwhelm Y/N and the baby.”

“Ah, ok.”

“Mom, Sash, meet your grandson-slash-nephew,” you said, adjusting the blanket so they could see the baby. 

"Aww, hello sweetheart," Rebecca cooed at him. "What's his name?"

They grinned when you told them. "That's perfect," Sasha said.

You held the baby out. “Wanna hold him?”

Sasha turned to Rebecca. "Mom, you want to hold him first?"

Rebecca smiled and reached for him. "Yes, of course. Let me see my grandson."

"Here you go sweetie, go see Grandma," you said. 

Rebecca sniffled as she rocked him gently in her arms. "I’m so happy for you both. He's beautiful."

"We think so too," Misha said with a smile. “Of course, as his parents we might be a  _ little _ biased.”

“Y/N, how are you feeling?”

You shrugged. “A bit sore but otherwise okay.”

Rebecca nodded as she passed the baby to Sasha. “I’m glad you’re doing well.”

“Y/N did wonderfully during the birth,” Misha said. 

You laughed. “I nearly crushed your hand, but okay.”

“You were bringing our child into the world, it’s allowable.” Misha winked at you.

“Well I only wanted to kill you once,” you replied with a smile. "But because it was for getting me pregnant in the first place it's forgivable since we now have a beautiful child to show for it."

Misha laughed gently. "I'm glad I'm forgiven."

Rebecca and Sasha stayed a few more minutes before deciding to head back to your house for a nap.

“Do you two need us to bring you anything?” Sasha asked.

You looked at Misha and shook your head. “No, I think we’re fine. Mish?”

Misha shook his head as well. “Yeah, we’re good.”

They gave their goodbyes and headed out of the room, and a few minutes later there was another knock.

“Come in,” you said as Daneel, Jensen, Genevieve and Jared entered.

Once they were all circled around your bed you shifted the blanket so everyone could get a look at the baby.

“Oh my goodness, he’s so cute!” Gen breathed. 

“Aww, hey little guy,” Jared added, peering at him.

“So… what’s his name?” Daneel asked.

You grinned. "Everyone, meet Caspian Dimitri Collins."

You and Misha waited for the significance of the name to hit everyone.

Jensen was the first to realize. "Cas," he said with an amused chuckle. "His name is Cas."

Misha shrugged, a playful grin on his face. "What can I say, I finally convinced Y/N to name the baby after my alter ego."

"Hey,  _ technically _ he's not named after Castiel," you protested with a smile. "But yeah. He actually is.” 

Misha adjusted the blanket. “Ok, so who wants him first? Jensen?"

Jensen nodded. “Of course I want first dibs.”

He carefully took Cas into his arms. “Hey little buddy, welcome to the family,” he said softly. “I’m your Uncle Jensen. You and cousin Zepp are going to have a great time playing together.”

You shook your head with a smile. As much of a badass as Jensen was on screen as Dean Winchester, off-screen he was a big old softie.

Eventually he passed Cas on to Dani, then Genevieve, then finally Jared.

“We’re gonna head out so you two can get some rest,” Jared said, handing Cas back to you. “But we’ll see you tomorrow?”

You nodded. “Thanks for being here for us today.”

“Of course.”

They all gave you and Misha hugs and little coos to Cas before heading out.

You smiled at Misha. “I think everyone likes his name.”

“I think so too.” Misha reached for Cas. “Here, honey, why don’t you rest for a while.”

You nodded sleepily. “Yeah, I might as well nap while Cas is sleeping too.”

Misha gave you a kiss. “I’ll be right here, ok?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

You settled down, wincing slightly at the residual discomfort of giving birth as you did so.

Not long after, you drifted off to sleep with a smile on your face.

* * *

Later that evening, you and Misha were flipping channels on the TV in your hospital room while Cas slept in his hospital bassinet next to you.

You flipped past the CW then quickly went back. “Oh my Chuck.”

Misha looked up from his phone and over at you. “What is it, honey?”

You facepalmed and pointed to the TV. “I didn’t even realize when I made the appointment last week, but tonight was the season finale.”

“It was, wasn’t it?” Misha shook his head as the final scene played. “Well, we said we were going to post about Cas’s birth on our social media, so now seems like the perfect time, right?”

“Go for it, honey.”

You watched as Misha chose a picture to upload to his Instagram, laughing at the caption. “That’s perfect.”

Misha hit the ‘post’ button and tucked his phone away as the end credits rolled on Season 12 of  _ Supernatural _ . “What a perfect ending to a perfect day,” he said.

“I totally agree.” you replied, taking his hand in yours.

_ @misha: Life imitating art or art imitating life? Today Y/N and I gained a son -- both on-screen and off. Welcome to the #SupernaturalFamily, @alexandercalvert and Caspian Dimitri Collins! In one case Mom, Dad and baby are all doing fine, in the other… well, not so much. #YesHisNicknameIsCas #Castikki #(YourShipName)  _


	8. Epilogue - Carry On

********Three years later********

"Ok, so Cas is finally down for the count," you said as you climbed into bed next to Misha. "He wanted to FaceTime with Uncle Jensen, said he missed him. Jen had to sing him to sleep.” You frowned. "I can't wait until everything gets back to normal so we can go visit him, Dani, and the kids.”

Misha nodded. "Me too, and hopefully soon.” 

“At least Jared’s new show is filming here so we can still see him and Gen. Sometimes it’s hard to believe that  _ Supernatural  _ is really over."

Misha took your hand. “It worked out for us though, didn’t it?”

You glanced over at the baby monitor on your nightstand showing your sleeping 4-month-old. "Yeah, it really did."

Soon after the decision was made that season 15 of  _ Supernatural _ would be its last, you and Misha had decided that it was time to expand your family again. It had already been factored into the plot of season 15 that Nikki would be killed off by Chuck/God as part of his revenge against the Winchesters and Castiel, so you had planned the timing of your pregnancy so you could prepare for your newest arrival and take care of Cas while Misha finished out the season.

You had held a gender reveal party in February, flying Rebecca and Sasha in and hosting a small dinner at home in Texas with them and Jensen, Daneel, Jared and Gen. You had gotten cupcakes decorated with swirls of blue and pink frosting for the kids to eat and had had a special one filled with whichever color represented the baby’s gender for Cas.

You and Misha both had grinned as blue frosting was revealed. “Another boy!” you had exclaimed playfully. “I’m  _ really  _ going to be outnumbered now!”

Misha had given you a kiss before turning to the others. “Well, we also have another announcement: we’ve already decided on a name. Jared was right -- it  _ does _ get easier after the first one.”

Jared had grinned. “Don’t tell us -- Nikki?”

You had laughed. “Actually… yes.”

“Wait, really?”

Misha had nodded. “Nikolai Alexander Collins, aka Nikki.”

The following Monday when you and Cas had visited the  _ Supernatural _ set you could’ve sworn you saw tears in Alex's eyes when you told him the name. “We wanted to include the entire family and thought about Jack for his middle name, but to be honest we thought Alexander flowed better,” you had said. 

“You guys,” he had replied, giving both you and Misha a hug. “I’m going to miss you two.”

You had smiled warmly. "Can't get rid of us that easily. We'll still see each other at cons and stuff."

Covid-19 hit in March, delaying production on the last episode of _ Supernatural _ for months. Misha had only one last scene to shoot so you had been preparing to return to Austin anyway, but traveling during a pandemic with a toddler while also 6 months pregnant definitely had stressed you out.

You had already had most of your things shipped from your apartment in Vancouver to your house in Austin and had transitioned Cas from his convertible crib into an actual toddler bed, so online shopping took care of most of your residual baby needs.

Luckily the rest of your pregnancy had gone smoothly, with you needing to make minimal trips to your doctor, and on June 29, 2020 you and Misha had welcomed your second son into the world. Of course due to the ongoing pandemic your original plan of Rebecca coming to stay with the two of you fell through but luckily Cas was able to stay with Jared and Gen while you and Misha were at the hospital.

A couple of months after Nikki had been born you had gotten a call from Andrew asking if you would consider being part of Misha's scene in the final episode since you would be traveling back to Vancouver with Misha for it anyway. You agreed, especially once you heard what the scene would entail.

You and Misha had packed up the kids and headed up to Vancouver, where you did the mandatory two-week quarantine, filmed your scene together, and gave a proper goodbye to the show and character that had been such an important part of your life.

Now here it was, November 19, 2020, and you and Misha were about to watch the series finale together.

You watched as the recap of the previous episode played out, grinning when Jack defeated Chuck and became the new God and tearing up when Castiel decided to return to Heaven to be with Nikki and Jack. “Damn it, I didn’t think I'd start crying so soon!” you grumbled.

Misha laughed gently and wiped your eyes. "It's okay, honey." He put an arm around you as the episode began. 

You watched together as the episode played out -- Dean and Sam going to a pie festival, getting a call about a case, figuring out it was vampires. “Aww, yeah, time to kick some vampire ass,” you said. 

A few minutes later your hand flew up to your mouth as Dean was impaled on a piece of rebar. “Oh noooooo…” you gasped. In order to keep the secrecy, you and Misha had only been given script pages for your scene, which meant that you knew something had happened to get to that point, but not exactly how the story had gotten there.

Tears flooded both your and Misha’s eyes as Dean gave Sam his final goodbye. By the time the commercial break started you were sobbing.

Misha held you as you cried. “It’s okay, love,” he murmured. “I’ve got you.”

You finally calmed down and wiped your eyes. “I can’t believe they held out on us,” you grumbled as you grabbed your phone and typed out a text. 

The guys must’ve been expecting to hear from you, because their responses were immediate.

“At least we know what happens in the next scene,” Misha quipped as you set your phone back down.

“Yeah, because we were  _ there,”  _ you replied with a watery chuckle. “Geez, imagine how the fans must feel. They were even more blindsided than we were by that.”

You snuggled back up to Misha as the show resumed.

* * *

_ The scene transitions quickly from Dean’s hunter’s funeral to a beautiful landscape. The camera pans down from the mountains to reveal Dean. _

_ He looks around then examines his torso. “Well, at least I made it to Heaven,” he says. _

_ “Well of course you did,” a voice says to his left. _

_ Dean looks over, surprised. “Nikki?” _

_ “Hi, Dean,” Nikki says. She is standing on the porch of a little wooden house. _

_ Dean looks around in confusion. “What memory is this?” _

_ Nikki shakes her head. “It isn’t.” _

_ “But it has to be,” Dean says, walking past her. “Because that’s how things work around here.” _

_ Nikki shrugs as Dean turns back around to face her. “Not anymore.” _

_ “So it’s really you? You’re actually here?” _

_ Nikki laughs. “Yeah, it’s really me and I’m actually here.” _

_ Dean wraps Nikki in a hug. “God, I’ve missed you.” _

_ Nikki squeezes Dean tight. “I’ve missed you too, Dean.” _

_ “So what happened?” _

_ “Jack made some changes around here,” Nikki says proudly. “Tore down all the walls, made Heaven what it should be: everyone happy, everyone together.” _

_ She points down the road towards what looks suspiciously like the Roadhouse. “Bobby and Ellen live next door to the Roadhouse.”  _

_ She then points in another direction. “And your mom and dad live over there just beyond that patch of woods, and Charlie runs a LARPing campaign in the field across from them.” _

_ She looks over at Dean with a soft smile. “It’s not just Heaven, Dean. It’s the Heaven you deserve. And we’ve been waiting for you.” _

_ Dean looks around some more, now impressed. “So Jack did all this?” _

_ “Well, he had some help from his dad.” Nikki grins proudly. “And speaking of my husband…”  _

_ Dean turns to see Cas walking up. _

_ “Hi, honeybee.” Nikki greets Cas with a quick kiss. _

_ “Hello, love.” Cas then turns to Dean with a smile. “Hello, Dean.” _

_ “Hiya, Cas.” Dean pulls Cas into a hug.  _

_ Cas wraps an arm around Nikki after they part. “My apologies for being late. I was tending to the bees out in the back pasture.” _

_ Dean shakes his head. Cas and his bees, he thought. “It’s good to see ya, man.” _

_ “Good to see you too, Dean.” _

_ Nikki waves a hand around. “So what do you think? Pretty perfect, huh?” _

_ Dean’s face falters for just a second as he thinks about Sam. “Almost.” _

_ Nikki takes Dean’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. “Don’t worry, he’ll be along. Time runs differently here. You’ll see.” _

_ Dean nods at her reassurance. _

_ “In the meantime, you have everything you could ever want or need. My boys made sure of that.” Nikki lovingly pats Cas’s chest. _

_ Cas smiles down at his wife before looking back at Dean. “So what are you going to do now, Dean?” _

_ Dean looks around some more as he thinks. He does a double-take as he sees Baby sitting pretty in the driveway. He grins and looks back over at Cas and Nikki, who are both smiling widely. _

_ “I think I’ll go for a drive.” _

_ Nikki winks at him. “Have fun.” _

_ They watch as Dean strolls towards Baby.  _

_ “The family’s almost all back together,” Nikki says with a sigh. _

_ Cas plants a kiss to the side of her head. “Soon.” _

_ Dean strokes Baby’s fender lovingly before opening the door and climbing in. _

_ He caresses the steering wheel. “Hey, Baby,” he says with a soft chuckle before starting the engine. _

_ He grins as ‘Carry On My Wayward Son’ by Kansas begins playing from the stereo, pausing for a moment to listen to the music. “Ahh, I love this song,” he says before pulling out of the drive. _   


* * *

You gasped as the montage of clips from Sam’s life with his son interspersed with Dean driving along in Baby began. “Oh my Jack, he named him Dean,” you whispered, tears filling your eyes once again.

By the time Sam and Dean had their reunion on the bridge in Heaven you and Misha both were back to openly weeping.

“What a beautiful ending,” you said as Jared and Jensen’s ‘thank you’ to the fans aired. Once they had given their thanks they walked up to stand next to you and Misha, the camera panning out to reveal the cast and crew of the final episode and marking the end of an era.

You thought back to that bittersweet day. It had been the very last scene shot for  _ Supernatural _ , with so many tears shed that Jared had eventually made a joke about needing to buy stock in Kleenex.

You picked up your phone once again, this time pulling up your Instagram account. You posted a picture of your and Misha’s tear-stained faces, captioning the pic _Welp, @jaredpadalecki & @jensenackles just gutted both me & @Misha with their performances. I’m going to miss Sam, Dean & Cas._ _Thank you to the #SupernaturalFamily for all of the love and support for the past 9 years and to Warner Bros & The CW for letting me portray Nikki. _

_ PS: Jensen and Jared may have gotten replicas of Baby, but I think I got the best souvenir of all. ;) #CastikkiForever _

You took Misha's hand in yours and gave it a squeeze. “You know, if someone had told me right before I started on  _ Supernatural  _ that the hot guy I was crushing on who played the angel in the trenchcoat would wind up being the love of my life and that nine years later we’d be married with two beautiful children and the best family I could ever ask for, I’d have said that they were crazy. But yet here we are." 

Misha grinned. “As fate would have it.”

You laughed. “Not even Shakespeare could’ve written a better love story than ours.”

Misha caressed your cheek before tilting your face up to his for a kiss. “Oh definitely, my love. Shakespeare has nothing on us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little did I know when I first started writing "What's in a Name" that it would very quickly grow from a 2400 word one-shot to a 37k+ word, multi-story series. Thank you to everyone who has read, given kudos, or commented on any of the stories in the Shakespeare Has Nothing on Us universe - I appreciate every single one of you for going on this journey with me.
> 
> So with that being said, the main story arc may be over, but not only will there will be one more multi-chapter fic in this series featuring glimpses into different moments in your life with Misha, but I'm also planning a spin-off series featuring Nikki and Cas's life together, so stay tuned.


End file.
